<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She Tried To Resist by DeliriousWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740548">She Tried To Resist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliriousWriter/pseuds/DeliriousWriter'>DeliriousWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Futanari, Incest, Masturbation, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Rape/Non-con Elements, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:21:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliriousWriter/pseuds/DeliriousWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang Xiao Long is a strong girl. She's always prided herself on that. But when she meets her mother for the first time and her friend in a compromised situation, she realizes how weak she truly is.</p><p>This is a commissioned work. If you would like to commission a story from me, please send me an email at donaldmoth5@gmail.com or send me a DM on Twitter @WriterDelirious.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raven Branwen/Weiss Schnee, Raven Branwen/Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>She Tried To Resist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you would like to commission a story from me, please send me an email at donaldmoth5@gmail.com or send me a DM on Twitter @WriterDelirious.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yang had always prided herself on her strength. Today, it would be tested like never before.</p><p>Yang was stood in the middle of her mothers bandit camp. It was a large camp, Yang noted, with a bunch of people surrounding her, both men and women. They were all looking at Yang rather sleazily, but Yang didn’t pay that much attention.</p><p>“Just need to get my mom to send me to Ruby,” Yang thought. “Then I’ll be out of here.”</p><p>One of the women behind Yang whistled as she checked her out. Yang rolled her eyes, turning around to the whistle. She growled as she clenched her fist, causing a few laughs to be had within the camp. </p><p>“What’s so funny?” a voice called out. Yang quickly turned her head to where the noise came from, and her jaw dropped slightly at the sight.</p><p>Before her was Raven Branwen, her mother. She was in her regular attire, a red and black vest covering up her upper half, and her short black skirt. Yang’s eyes were drawn to her mothers legs, notably not covered by any socks. Her mother was quite tall, so Yang was staring at her pale long legs hopelessly. </p><p>Raven quirked an eyebrow and smirked at the sight. She bent over slightly as she talked to Yang, allowing Yang to see a hint of her cleavage. “What’s wrong, Yang? Is this any way to say hello to your mother?”</p><p>Yang gulped as she looked at her mothers chest. Her boobs rivaled even her own. Yang closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. It wasn’t known to the rest of her team, or anyone really, but Yang was a futa. It wasn’t easy being on a team of three objectively good looking girls (one of which being her own little sister), but Yang did her best to stay sane.</p><p>Yang opened her eyes slowly and made sure to look her mother in the eyes, avoiding going back to her legs or breasts. “Abandoning me wasn’t a great way to say goodbye, either.” </p><p>Raven laughed, rolling her eyes. She stood back up to full height, causing her breasts to jiggle a bit. She crossed her arms underneath, pushing her boobs up. Yang clenched her fist as she watched and controlled her breathing, trying not to get turned on by the woman who abandoned her and her father. </p><p>“Such a mouth on you.” She shook her head slightly. “It’s just my luck it seems, girls keep coming through here thinking they’re all big and mighty ‘till one of my bandits do them in.”</p><p>Yang quirked an eyebrow as she spoke. “What, you just happen to kidnap girls who’re unlucky enough to get near you.” She laughed in amazement. “You really are a bi-”</p><p>“Just one,” Raven said, not even bothering to listen to the rest of her daughter’s sentence. “Some girl with white hair. I was told someone would pay a lot of money for her.”</p><p> </p><p>Yang crossed her arms. “White hair?”</p><p>Raven nodded, a sultry smile rising on her face. “Mmn. In fact, that’s the only real reason I’m here right now. I want to...meet her. You can stay, if you want.” Raven hopped down from the platform she was on, her skirt flying up for a second as she did so. Yang’s eyes widened as she, for a brief moment, saw even more of her mothers legs. She felt her bulge harden, as the tease of what was underneath that skirt began to become too much.</p><p>Raven began walking towards a cage in the corner of the bandit camp. Yang watched her mother walk towards it, eyes locked onto her ass. Yang hated herself for it, but she couldn’t help but stare at how her ass jiggled as she walked. She could see the faintest hints of her mothers ass, which got her extremely hot and bothered. She bit her lip as she watched her mom stop in front of one of the cages.</p><p>Inside the cage was none other than Weiss Schnee. Yang’s eyes widened as she realized who was inside the cage, anger boiling up inside her. Raven walked into the cage and locked the door behind her. Weiss seemed to be incapacitated already, her eyes closed and dress ripped apart.</p><p>Raven looked over to her daughter and grinned as she stood over Weiss. “What, do you know this girl?”</p><p>Yang glared at her mother, clenching her fist and walking towards her. The bandits in the camp pointed their guns at her, but Raven motioned them to put them down. “That girl is my friend!”</p><p>“Oh, really? What’s her-actually,” Raven laughed as she began to grab her own skirt. “I don’t care.”</p><p>Before Yang could do anything about it, Raven had dropped her skirt. Yang stood in shock as she saw her mom's entire lower half completely naked. What shocked her more though was that it appeared she was also a futa. Her cock was even bigger than her own, standing at 7 inches. It was fairly thick, too. </p><p>“What, cat got your tongue?” Raven laughed as she stroked her cock slightly while looking at the girl beneath her. She got down onto one knee and began to pick Weiss up, putting her on all her fours. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you dare touch her!” Yang screamed, her own erection threatening to break out of her pants.</p><p>Raven laughed, looking at her daughter’s pants get extremely tight. “Or what? You’re going to come in here and stop me? Bet you’d like that.” Yang blushed, whether out of anger or lust was hard to tell. Raven flipped Weiss’ dress up over her waist, exposing her ass to both herself and Yang. Yang stared with her mouth agape, feeling horrible at looking at Weiss like this but unable to look away.</p><p>“Let me tell you what’s going to happen,” Raven began. She grabbed her cock and positioned it right behind Weiss’ tight pussy. “I’m going to fuck your friend here. You can either come in and try to stop me, or you can stand right there and watch. Either is fine with me.” </p><p>Yang gasped. “Watch? Who do you think I-oh,” she moaned slightly, as she just witnessed her mom ram her dick inside of her friend’s unconscious body.</p><p>“Fuck, she’s tight!” Raven moaned, thrusting hard into Weiss. Her ass jiggled with her thrust, panting as she did so. She gave Weiss’ ass a good slap as she rammed inside of her, grabbing her hips and pulling her into her with each thrust.</p><p>Yang watched on with open eyes, staring directly at the action. Every bone in her body wanted to go in there and stop her mom. To go in there and save her friend. To not watch Weiss get raped by the woman who ruined Yang’s life.</p><p>But all Yang could do was unzip. </p><p>Yang hopelessly grabbed her her pants and desperately pulled them off, unleashing her 6 inch cock from its tight prison. She grabbed her dick with one hand and began stroking it like a mad woman to the sight of her friend getting raped. She pumped her cock up and down as she watched, hopeless to do anything else.</p><p>Raven looked over to her daughter jerking off to the sight and laughed, giving Weiss’ ass another slap. “You’re jerking off to your own mother raping your friend? You’re a sick pervert.” She moaned as she hilted inside Weiss, spanking the girl like a cheap whore. “Maybe I shouldn’t have left you. Maybe I should have taught you, fuck, proper lessons at a young age so you wouldn’t have ended up like this.”</p><p>Hearing her mom talk about her like that turned Yang on beyond belief. She stroked even harder, watching her mom abuse Weiss like she was a prostitute. Yang wished she had the strength to not succumb to her desires, but she was weak. And watching Weiss’ fat ass get raped by her mother was too tempting to resist. </p><p>“Fuck,” Yang moaned as she stroked her cock. “I-I’m so sorry Weiss, my mom is just too fucking sexy!”</p><p>Raven heard that and laughed even louder, continuing to thrust into Weiss. “You can’t resist your own mother?”</p><p>“Your ass!” Yang screamed like a slut. “Keep fucking her! Let me see your ass bounce with every thrust! I can’t help it, cum inside her!” Yang screamed, jerking off without a care for the world.</p><p>Raven grinned, fucking Weiss even harder. “I can’t believe you. What a hopeless pervert you are…” She began fucking Weiss extra fast, being on the verge of cumming.</p><p>Yang too was on the edge. She stroked her dick as fast as she could. “I-I’m going to cum, mom! I’m going to fucking-”</p><p>Before she could finish, she felt something cold clamp down onto her dick. Her eyes widened as she saw a hand from behind her leave her cock, leaving a cock ring onto it. “W-what?” Yang asked, stroking her cock. The pleasure was still there, but now she couldn’t cum.</p><p>Raven laughed, hilting inside Weiss one last time and finally cumming inside the girl. She pushed Weiss off of her, wiping her cock off on her face.</p><p>“Looks like my tribe decided you were too much of a whore to be left to your own devices.” She grinned as she watched her daughter pathetically stroke her cock. She knelt beside her daughter and grabbed her dick, and started stroking it herself. Yang moaned louder than she ever had before. </p><p>Raven began kissing Yang’s neck as she stroked her, teasing Yang. She raised her head to Yang’s ear and whispered. “I’ll let you take this cock ring off on one condition…”</p><p>Yang whimpered. “W-what?”</p><p>Raven laughed, bringing her face to Yang and kissing her deeply. She stroked her faster, causing Yang to moan inside the kiss. She broke the kiss off and stood up, looking down at her perverted mess of a daughter. “I’ll take it off if you go inside that cage and rape your friend.”</p><p>Yang looked at Weiss, who had slowly begun to start waking up. </p><p>She looked down at her cock, hopelessly hard and unable to do anything about it.</p><p>Yang made a choice. </p><p>She entered the cage.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>